The Four Sparrows
by Rentrox8
Summary: A one-night stand leaves Jack a father. Four months later, when he comes back to Tortuga, he discovers she gave birth to quads. How the heck is Jack going to handle four kids?
1. A Big Surprise

Jack walked on the ship in a daze, not believing what had just happened to him.

"Jack! Where have you been all day? We were… Jack?" "We stay in port tonight. We leave tomorrow at noon."

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked Elizabeth. Jack shook his head and went into the Captain's cabin, his head still reeling. He slammed the door behind him.

No one bothered him the rest of the day, he just stayed in bed, thinking.

Late that night, he decided he had enough of his stuffy cabin and went out to get some fresh air. He leaned on the railing and looked at the dark, ominous, water below. Just then, he heard two pairs of feet walking towards him and talking. He slipped back into the shadows, not wanting to be seen.

It was Will and Elizabeth. Will was holding Shay, the couple's second child and first daughter, who was three months old. She was sleeping soundly in her father's arms as Will rocked her. Jack assumed Jayden, who was three, was asleep.

"What's wrong with Jack, Will? I've never seen him like that. You went into Tortuga with him. Did you hear or see anything that seemed to bug him?" asked Elizabeth. Jack froze up. He had forgotten that Will had come with him.

"I wasn't really paying attention. We went into The Boar's Breath to get the rum for the crew and I think someone stopped him. Jack asked me to go up and get the rum while he talked. When I came back with the case, he looked really troubled. But he nodded to something the girl said. All I heard her say was 'Here. Tomorrow morning. Don't be late.'

"Then we left and he said he wanted to go back to the ship. I told him I was going to get something for Shay, and he just nodded and headed back for the ship."

"Well I hope we find out soon. Jack looked really shaken up." commented Elizabeth. Will nodded and they kept walking, never seeing Jack.

When they were gone, Jack walked out of the shadows and sat on a crate. He buried his face in his hands and let out a soft moan. "What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED …

AN: I really hope you like this story, it's my first. Please reveiw! Tell me if it's good, bad, awful, okay, I want to hear from you!


	2. Four for the Price of One

Jack walked into The Boar's Breath, his favorite pub in Tortuga

Author's Note: I forgot to put this in the first chapter-

I'll spell it out really slow. I. Don't. Own. It. All I own are the quads (whose names will appear later in this chapter) Nina, Opal, Jayden, and Shay.

I do use a prostitution word in this chapter. Feel free to skip over that word. No flames!

Thank you so much to Blackgrrl92 for being my first reviewer!

Jack walked into The Boar's Breath, his favorite pub in Tortuga. The girl he had talked to yesterday, Nina, was there, just as she said she would be.

She wasn't the mother of the quads. The mother, her name was Opal, had died in child birth.

She and Jack hadn't been in a relationship, it had been a one-night stand that had some bad consequences. Opal had been working as a whore that night; and Jack had left to go find a whore to let off steam.

She would later find out she was pregnant with multiples, though she didn't know how many. She had to have a C-Section performed on her, and she hadn't survived. It was a miracle the quads even survived, being two and a half months early. She had been alive just long enough to name them. They were named Sean Jonathan, Patrick Jackson, Addison Caitlyn, and Jasmine Sydney Sparrow.

The quads had been given to Opal's sister, Nina. Nina knew who the father was, and she was determined to give the babies to him. She didn't want them.

Today, Nina was holding two large baskets, padded with blankets and pillows, which had all four infants inside.

All were asleep except Jasmine. She wasn't crying; she was just watching him, her tiny thumb in her mouth. It felt weird for Jack too look into her dark brown eyes that were so much like his own.

Nita noticed him looking down at them. "Jasmine. She's the smallest of all of them, but she's the liveliest."

Jack nodded. Then a concern of his came to mind. "How do I tell them all apart? There are four."

Nita snorted. "I know you're low on intelligence, Jack, but it won't be that hard once you spend time with them. None of them are identical. But don't worry. The girls are in this basket," she held up the basket on her left. "And the boys are in this basket." She held up the other one. "Today, I wrote their names on pieces of paper and pinned it to their shirts and dresses. All their other clothes, bottles, and toys are in the bag I have. You'll have to get cribs, I have only one and it's falling apart. Any more stupid questions you want to ask?"

"How can you abandon them? They're your sister's babies." asked Jack quietly, in an accusatory tone. That was the question that had been swimming around his mind since she had cornered him yesterday and told him about the babies she had given birth to that were his.

"I don't want them. I never wanted them. They all look like you, and it's because of you she's dead." She handed him the basket and bag, and left as quickly as she had come.

Jack just stood there for a minute. Guilt was not a familiar feeling to him, it never had been. But the feeling that someone was _dead_ because he needed to let off steam after a huge fight was the worst feeling in the world.

He wanted nothing to do with this complex emotion. All he wanted to do was go and down a couple of rums.

But he had no choice with the babies with him. He sighed and headed back to the Pearl.

Good? Bad? Pathetic? Let me know!


	3. Bar Fight

"They're so adorable, Jack

Author's Note: Still don't own them. I forgot to say, but this story has NOTHING to do with DMC or AWE. I loved the movies, but they don't fit with this story.

Thank you so much for everyone who is giving this story a chance! But remember, reviews give me the warm fuzzies inside, so review and tell me what you think!

Thank you to Blackgrrl12, Emma, and Cuban Pirate Princess for reviewing!

_Italics_ are someone's thoughts.

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

Jack couldn't face the crew. Not yet. Looking up at the sky, he realized it was still early morning. _I can probably go for a drink. _He thought to himself. _The kids can come with me. _

So Jack turned around and went to the Boar's Breath. Looking around the pub, he saw a few empty seats up at the bar and sat down, putting the baskets on the two seats on either side of him.

"Rum?" the barmaid asked him. Jack nodded. "Can I get some milk too? For them." He said, gesturing to the babies. She nodded and left, coming back with rum and milk.

Jack took a big swing of rum and immediately felt better about the whole situation. The rum made him feel so good, that he downed the whole bottle in less than an hour. He actually completely forgot about the babies until Sean started to cry, prompting all the others to start crying too. Then he reached down into the basket and tried to calm them all down.

"Oi! Who's cryin'?" shouted a drunken pirate. No one was paying attention to the bar, where Jack was still trying desperately to calm them all down.

"I said," shouted the pirate again. "Who's cryin'!" No one answered. No one looked at Jack, they were all so drunk, and none of them could tell where the loud wailing was coming from. The pirate was so angry, he took out his pistol. "Answer me!"

Another drunken pirate stood up also. "Ye can't order us 'round! So shut yer mouth!" Then, he punched him in the mouth, making him shoot his pistol.

The guy had a horrible shot to begin with, put when the other pirate punched him in the mouth, his aim got completely off and he shot the rope that held a large barrel of rum to the wall, causing the rope to break completely in two. The rum fell and started to roll, going strait towards the bar. A huge fight broke out, and everyone started punching everyone else. "Time to go."

Jack grabbed everything and ran out. By then, all the babies had stopped crying and all of them were giggling. Jack glared at them.

"I hope all ye enjoyed that, 'cause yer never goin' back into a bar again."

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

AN: Jack, Jack, Jack. When are you going to learn? Well, I hope you enjoyed Jack's lesson on taking kids into bars. They're nothing but trouble. R&R!


End file.
